Burn
by VyletRayne
Summary: After Harmonic Convergence, a lot of things changed within the group as well as within Asami. Join our favorite pair as they discover, embrace, and adapt to all of the changes.


Burn

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I updated my other two fanfics but the struggle is real. This has actually been in my head since the end of S2/beginning of S3 of LoK and it just wouldn't leave me alone so, I'm sharing it with you. AU bc the timeline is all jumbled. Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Korra or any of its characters.

After finishing her tedious paperwork for the day, which to her ire contained more than just a few resignations. Since taking over her father's company and becoming friends with the Avatar, equalist employees and those who just hated Korra decided they didn't want to work for Asami anymore. Asami sighed, standing and walking to her office's newly remodeled bathroom.

"It's better this way. I don't need anyone who's against me, working here." She told herself.

As she opened the bathroom door, she checked her watch.

"I have 2 hours until dinner with Korra. That should be plenty of time, considering the drive to Kwong's only takes 30 minutes," she thought to herself.

She rested her hands on the countertop and stared at her reflection in the mirror and began reflecting on her day.

"So many people have lost everything. Mako, Bolin, and Korra are all doing their best to help people and I can't do a damn thing!" She thought as she let out a frustrated sigh.

She hated feeling so useless. She hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling tears well up.

"Why am I crying? Things happen everyday that I have no control over. Maybe a nice hot shower will help me calm down." She thought.

She checked her watch once more before quickly getting undressed and hopping into one the newly installed showers.

She closed her eyes, and reached to turn on the water, as soon as she turned the knob a little bit, it came off in her hand.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. She glared at the round, hollow piece of metal, suddenly wanting nothing more than to utterly destroy it. She blinked and noticed the knob was slightly melted.

"Who gives someone a melted shower knob?" she thought. She put it on the countertop and moved to a different shower. She inspected it and after it seemed to be sufficiently equipped, she turned it on just let it run over her head and down her body for a moment before starting to scrub away the stress and frustration from the day.

After finishing her shower and getting dressed, she took her personal elevator down to the parking garage and headed for her car.

As she approached the driver's side of her custom-made Satomobile, a strong breeze blew her hair everywhere and she expected it to be cold as the weather for the evening was supposed to drop to be in the high 40's F. But to her surprise, she felt perfectly comfortable.

She couldn't wait to see Korra, jumping in her car and speeding off to The Turtleduck Cafe for their dinner date. Korra always put a smile on Asami's face.

Harmonic Convergence had brought the two girls closer than ever. Korra was the best friend Asami had ever had. Asami thought a moment.

"Actually, Korra's the only real friend I've ever had who's a girl and isn't one of those people who just wants to be friends with me because I have money and stuff."

Asami let herself get lost in thought for a moment before she saw a car run a red light, out of the corner of her eye. It was coming at her from the side. Ever the expert driver, she skillfully avoided a collision and kept going.

"Some people," she said to no one, shaking her head.

She arrived at the Turtleduck Cafe earlier than she expected. She checked her makeup once more before exiting her car and walking up to the door. She braced herself for the usually cold temperature, and was surprised to find it not cold at all.

"Hello, Mimi," she said as she greeted the hostess with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sato. We've just finished setting your table and I'd be happy to seat you now, if you're ready." Mimi replied with a smile of her own.

"Of course, Mimi. Just so you know I said there'd be two people sitting at my table today, so when the Avatar arrives please seat her at my table." Asami said as she watched Mimi grab a menu.

"Will do, Miss Sato." She responded, leading Asami to her table. Asami followed Mimi into the private room, to her booth.

"Your server will be with you momentarily." Mimi said, leaving Asami to look over the menu.

Almost immediately, her waitress appeared next to her.

"Hello, my name is Carla and I'm going to be your server today. What would you like to drink?" She said sweetly.

"Just water for now." Asami answered.

"Ok. I'll be back. If you happen to decide what you want to eat before I return, just flag me down." Carla said.

Asami realized she hadn't properly looked at her server, so she looked up to see a long, fiery mane flowing down the back of a hazel-eyed, olive-skinned beauty. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you Carla," she said, not bothering to hide her assessment. Carla retreated.

Movement in her peripheral caused her to glance toward the entrance of the private room where she saw Korra being lead by Mimi to the table.

A huge smile appeared on both their faces as they met each other's gaze. She stood and hugged her best friend. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami in a bear hug, making her giggle. All at once, the stress and frustration she'd been feeling melted away.

"Korra, you look gorgeous in that dress. It's been so long since I've seen you in one. I've missed you. To go from hanging out everyday to working and not seeing you for a whole two weeks has taken it's toll." Asami said as they sat down next to each other.

"I bet. I'm surprised you didn't go through withdrawal. You've gone two whole weeks without vitamin Me." Korra said, teasingly. Asami laughed wholeheartedly.

Asami opened her mouth to respond with a snarky comeback, but was interrupted as Carla came over to the table.

"Hello, my name is Carla and I'll be your server today." She said not taking her eyes off of Korra. Asami glanced back and forth between the two, feeling an unfamiliar, and quite unpleasant feeling stir inside her.

"Hello." Korra responded, oblivious to the fact that their server was checking her out. Asami rested her gaze on Carla.

"What can I get you to drink?" Carla asked.

"Water, please." Korra answered, looking up with a smile. Carla smiled back, a sultry smile.

"Ok. Two waters coming right up." Carla said, walking away again.

Asami turned her attention back to Korra. She just watched her for a moment before speaking.

"How was your week?" Asami asked.

"It was ok. Raiko drives me nuts. But that's nothing new." Korra responded.

"Well, then what is new?" Asmai pressed gently.

"Kai and Jinora are officially dating." Korra said in a nonchalant tone.

"What? Really? Does Tenzin know?" Asami asked

"Yeah, really. And yes, Tenzin knows. Pema had to convince him, but he came around. I was really proud of him." Korra explained.

"I'm happy for them. They are so good together and good for each other." Asami said more to herself than Korra.

Korra looked up at Asami to say something, but was interrupted by Carla's return.

"Here are your two waters and fried dough, ladies. Are you ready to order? Do you have any questions?" Carla said, again keeping her eyes focussed on Korra, who was still looking at the menu.

"What's today's special?" Asami asked, attempting to pry the waitress's hungry eyes off of her oblivious friend. Carla shifted her attention onto Asami. They locked glares.

"Today's special is chicken cordon bleu with a nicoise salad. The tuna is cooked at the perfect temperature. The Chef's choice of wine is a 1969 Chateau de Gorde which is served on ice." Carla spouted, continuing to glare at Asami.

"Have you decided what you want to order or do you need a bit more time?" she asked, a bit curtly. Asami narrowed her eyes at her dangerously before turning to Korra. She reached and brushed a few strands of hair out of Korra's face, making her look at her. They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

Carla cleared her throat, interrupting their already brief moment.

"Um...yeah. I'm ready. I'll have the roast duck with rice." Korra responded, handing Carla her menu. Carla took it with a sultry smile.

She locked glares with Asami once more. Asami reached out and linked her fingers with Korra's, smirking.

"I'll have the Superspicy Souffle." Asami decided, realizing she was craving something spicy. She handed her menu to Carla, and noticed the low key snatching of said menu out of her hand. She bit her tongue, letting it slide.

"Ok. I'll put in your orders and be back momentarily." Carla said, leaving them alone again.

"I thought you hated spicy food." Korra said, looking at their entwined hands.

"I usually do, but for some reason I'm craving it." Asami responded thoughtfully.

"Interesting." Korra said, looking up at Asami with a curious gaze. Asami suddenly felt self-conscious and let go of Korra's hand.

"What's interesting?" Asami asked.

"You're craving something spicy. You hate spicy." Korra said again. She raised her hand to Asami's forehead.

Asami saw Korra's expression change.

"What?" Asami said.

"You're burning up, Asami. Are you feeling alright?" Korra said.

Asami opened her mouth to answer but decided not to speak when Carla came out of nowhere again, silently setting their plates down in front of them.

"Enjoy." she said before disappearing once again.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Asami said, finally answering Korra. She picked up her fork and started to eat.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, doing the same.

"Yes." She answered.

"Are you sure that you're sure?" Korra said in her infamous teasing tone.

"I said I'm fine." Asami said, brusquely.

"You're obviously not. Talk to me." Korra said, taking Asami's hand.

"I am. I'm fine I just hate that I'm stuck in the office all day while you guys are out helping the people rebuild their houses and businesses. I just feel like I should be doing something to help too." Asami vented.

"But you are helping. We need the machines and things that you produce to help these people rebuild their houses and businesses. We need you to do what you're doing, in order for us to do what we're doing." Korra said.

"You're right. I know. I just miss being out there in the thick of it." Asami said in a defeated tone.

"I get it. Believe me. When I was in that wheelchair and couldn't bend, couldn't walk, couldn't do anything for myself, I felt useless. I remember thinking 'how in the world can I do my duty as the Avatar and bring balance to the world when I can't even stand for more than a few seconds before falling to the ground?' But you were there for me. You helped me push through my depression and self-loathing to walk and bend again. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself." She paused and waited for Asami to look her in the eyes.

"Now, I want to do the same for you. I believe in you, Asami." Korra said.

Asami smiled and wanted nothing more than to hug Korra.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." Korra said.

They finished eating and continued to talk about random topics.

"Guess what? I got my driver's license!" Korra said with a huge smile.

"That's great, Korra! I'm proud of you. In light of this good news, I have a present waiting for you." Asami said, winking.

"Ooooh. What is it?" Korra asked, almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"It's a surprise." Asami said with a wink. Korra pouted, causing Asami to giggle.

Carla returned to refill their glasses and take their plates. She glanced between the pair before making a decision.

"Are you two dating?" Carla asked.

"What?" Asami said stunned. Korra, who'd just taken a sip of her water, nearly choked.

"What gave you that idea?" Korra asked.

"Well, I've noticed that you're too close to be friends so I just thought-" Carla was cut off.

"You thought you'd meddle and stick your nose where it doesn't belong? Is that it? Why don't you just mind your own business?" Asami said, venomously.

Korra put a steadying hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at her. She gave her a concerned, questioning look before turning to Carla.

"No, we're not dating." Korra answered. Even though they both knew it was a fact, the cold hard truth still stung like salt in an open wound.

"I was just curious. I'm sorry for prying." Carla said, bowing before walking away.

Korra turned back to Asami, looking her over.

"What?" Asami said, taking a sip of her water.

"You know what. Why'd you just flip out?" Korra asked.

Asami knew the reason why, but she wasn't going to go there tonight. She would wait until the time was right.

"She annoyed me." Asami said simply.

Korra stayed silent for a moment, wanting to talk about it more, but not wanting to make her more upset. She decided to let it go.

"Okay." Korra said with a sigh.

"Check please." Asami said, after a moment, still feeling irritated and suddenly ready to leave.

"You don't want dessert?" Korra asked.

"No." Asami said bluntly. Korra, sensing that something was going on with her friend, went along with her wishes.

Carla brought the check, which Asami decided she wanted to put on her tab.

"Of course, Miss Sato. Also, please forgive me for my rudeness." Carla said, bowing slightly.

Asami didn't respond as she grabbed her purse and stood, straightening her skirt. Even in her disgust, she didn't forget to leave a tip. Korra stood and followed Asami out to her car.

"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have acted that way." She berated herself as she walked ahead of Korra.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I didn't mean to ruin dinner. That woman just pushed my buttons." Asami said as they neared her car.

"It's ok. And you didn't ruin dinner. It was really good. Thank you, Asami." Korra said.

"You're welcome." Asami said, stopping at the driver's side door. She smiled and turned to Korra with an idea.

"Hey Korra? Do you wanna drive?" Asami said, easing the rest of the tension.

"Yeah!" Korra said her eyes lighting up like a little kid in a candy store.

Asami tossed her the keys and they hopped in. Korra started out okay, but soon Asami was regretting her decision to let Korra drive.

"Korra, I thought you passed your driving test?" Asami said.

"I never said I passed the test. I just said I got my license." Korra said, smirking.

"Oh spirits." Asami said.

"I know I shouldn't have deceived you, but I wanted to make you smile. A frown doesn't suit you. That's more Mako's thing. You deserve to smile and be happy. I'll make it up to you though. I promise. Just name it." Korra said.

"Root." Asami said.

"Root? Root tea? That's what you want?" Korra asked incredulously.

"No. Root! I mean vine! Hit the brake, Korra!" Asami said, seeing that they were about to hit a giant spirit vine.

Asami crossed her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. She felt a weird sensation in her hands for a moment before it dissipated.

"Asami…?" Korra said cautiously, causing Asami to open her eyes. When she opened them, she immediately noticed three things. They hadn't crashed into the vine. The vine had moved. The vine was on fire.


End file.
